Bring Me That Horizon
by Sparrow71188
Summary: Jack's quest is over, right? That's what he thinks. He need to help Will get rid of a stalker, and...you'll just have to read it for yourself. r/r please!
1. Victory?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.I wish I did, though ^_~  
  
A/N: This takes place after the movie  
  
Chapter one~ Victory?  
  
Jack stood at the helm of his ship, The Black Pearl. He ran his hand over the wheel, as if saying hi to it. As he watched the rest of his crew run around on the deck, he grinned.  
  
"Eh, Gibbs! Get me a bottle o' rum from below, savvy?"  
  
He looked out at the horizon, watching the sunset. So far, nothing had happened, and everything seemed normal. But as Jack stood on his ship triumphantly, he didn't realize that back at Port Royale, trouble was brewing again.  
  
Back at Port Royale, where Will and Elizabeth were last seen, there still lived a pirate.a cursed one from the late Barbossa's crew. He had somehow escaped from the British Navy, and he was hiding in the Port, seeking revenge on Will. He was ready.he just needed a good position and BOOM! End of Will.  
  
Will stood in his shop, forging a specially made sword for the Governor. The blade was iron, very strong, and encrusted in the hilt was gold and some gems, to show the sword was important. As he labored in the heat, he heard a knock on the door. He paused, wondering who it was. He wiped the sweat from his tanned face, and walked up to the door. He opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth!" he said cheerily.  
  
"Hi Will. I just stopped by to say hi." she replied.  
  
Will opened the door, allowing her to come in. As he offered her a seat, Will decided to talk to her about something. He folded his hands and his deep caramel brown eyes searching her light green ones.  
  
"Elizabeth," he started, "There's something odd happening to me."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, urging him to go on, a look of concern in her face.  
  
"Ok, well there's a guy here who looks strangely familiar.I don't know where, but everywhere I go, he follows me. I sometimes see him take out a knife, though I disappear before he can do anything." Will said cautiously.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. She thought in her head, Maybe he's out to get Will.sounds like someone from our last 'adventure'.Elizabeth racked her mind, but when nothing came up, she shrugged her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something, but she saw a rum bottle next to Will. An idea struck her. "Jack! Send a message to Jack! He'll know what to do!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up with excitement. Sure she wasn't the happiest person in the world to be seeing Jack again, but she wanted Will to be safe.  
  
Will jumped up and quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick note to Jack, then sealed it. He ran out of the forgery and down the street, to the harbor. He found a letter carrier and he handed the note to him.  
  
"Take this to captain Jack Sparrow. He's captain of the Black Pearl. Quickly now." Will slipped a couple shilling into the man's hand and sent him off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you think so far? Please r/r pretty please with a cherry on top? Chapter 2 to come soon! 


	2. A Surprise Visitor

Ok, here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2: A Surprise Visitor  
  
Will paced his shop, waiting for Jack. He had sent the letter to him a week ago, and he should be coming shortly. He grabbed a sword and started fiddling with it, almost cutting himself. Come on Jack! Where are you?  
  
~Last Week~  
  
Jack stood at the helm, steering as usual. His lookout called out to him. Something about another ship coming. Jack squinted to the starboard side of the ship, and off in the distance, he saw it. It had white sails, and a British flag flying at the stern. It wasn't big, but Jack wondered what he did this time. He looked around and saw Gibbs and Annamaria standing near him.  
  
"Gibbs! Annamaria! Load the cannons! Bu' we'll onl' fire if we 'ave ta, savvy?" he called out to the two. "Move!"  
  
As the crew scrambled about the deck, the ship drew closer. Soon they were near enough so people on both ships could talk to each other. But.someone from the other ship came over and dropped a letter in Jack's hands. He got back on the ship and it left, leaving Jack standing on the deck, a bewildered look on his face. He flipped the letter over and looked at the envelope it was in. It read,  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Jack opened it and scanned the letter. His eyes widened as he read,  
  
Jack, It's Will. There's something strange going on here.like an old crewmember from the Pearl is stalking me. Come quickly.  
  
Will  
  
Jack whipped his head up and shouted a different order to the crew.  
  
"Make fer Port Royale! Now, ye scabbards!"  
  
Jack spun his wheel around fast, making the ship spin around. He enjoyed it for a second, then shouted some more orders at the crew. It would take them about a week to reach Port Royale, but if he hurried, he could make it in 5 days. Jack's eyes lighted up with excitement, and he felt like an adventure was coming.  
  
~Port Royale~  
  
Will was still pacing in the shop when he heard a noise. He whipped around, searching for the source of the noise. But before he could do anything else, an arm wrapped around his neck. A harsh voice whispered,  
  
"Hey mate, nice ter see ya again."  
  
Will sighed with relief and laughed. He turned around to face his friend and smiled. He hadn't seen his friend in a few months.  
  
"Hey Jack. Glad ter see ya Jack. How have you been?" he asked, putting his sword down.  
  
Jack shrugged and sat down, a bottle of rum in his hands. He took a swig and looked at Will.  
  
"So mate, have ya done anythin' 'bout yer Elizabeth yet?" he asked, winking.  
  
Will was unable to answer, as there was a knock on his door at that moment. Will shot Jack a worried look, then got up to get it. He opened the door and looked outside.  
  
~~Heh.cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll try to update sooner this time. What do you think so far?~~ 


End file.
